Ice and Fire
by PineapplePandaCub
Summary: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga - Heat would kill to have Sara, the idea of Serph always throwing her to the side when he could easily have her is driving him mad. Serph shows Heat why he doesn’t care for Sara. Heat/Serph


AN – Hmm...nothing to say this time around. Oh well, enjoy!

Disclaimer – Err…not mine?

* * *

**Ice and Fire**

Calm eyes watched as the silver droplets of his element fell freely from the towering endless gray sky. A view he often wondered what worlds lived beyond, it wasn't that he believed there was a heaven or hell, or even knew what they were for that matter. It was simply the fact that it seemed to fit. That the idea of there being a place beyond the Junkyard, somewhere above the clouds was just the idea that stuck most in his mind.

A hand lifted to his cheek. He had mentioned the idea of it all to Gale once before, but the green haired man simply dismissed it as being impossible, that clouds were made from vapor and there for could not support any mass or cities, that the very idea was illogical. He had made Cielo take him up once before out of his own need to satisfy the curiosity of what they were.

But the idea still struck Serph as possible. As if the way to Nirvana was up.

Just up…

The door flew open; Serphs eyes darting to the shadowed figure of his right hand man.

He looked as though he was seething, hands fisted, chest heaving, eyes narrowed.

He was pissed.

Not anything out of the normal as of late, but he certainly hadn't been expecting an outburst for anything. "Heat?" He ventured the single word, a brow raised at the advancing lieutenant.

"WHY?! Why would she choose you over me?!" He took the icy man by the collar shoving his back to meet with the stone wall, rage surging through deep blood eyes.

He loved those eyes, the way raw emotion feed through them like fire, sparking with every irritant that fell his way. Apparently he was mad about Sara again. Something that Serph held no control over, and certainly didn't care to. Sara was a friend. Yes, he believed that was the world he would use…he had spoken to Sara about friends before, to what he understood, they were like comrades.

"I'm the most powerful! If anyone could protect her it would be me!? Why can't she see that! Why does she only want you?! YOU! You don't even show an interest in her! You just stand there saying nothing and she throws herself at your feet! WHY?!" He shoved Serph harder into the bricks.

The motion was beginning to irritate him. Apparently Heats new power was beginning to go to his head. Otherwise he might have remembered that there was a reason why Serph was the leader instead of him. However, for now, that lesson could wait. Heat was angry, which meant he was being rash and wasn't thinking about much of anything he was either doing or saying. He was just doing it.

"What pisses me off more then her antics towards you is that you wont even consider her! You could enclose your arms around her and she would be yours in an instant and all you do stand there! WHY?! ANSWER ME?!" Another shove against the wall.

His patients were growing thin. He would have to ask Heat what brought on this outburst later. First though, he had to calm the man down.

A thin strained smile crept across the silent mans lips, his hand tightly grasping that of his lieutenants. "I don't act on it, because I'm not interested in Sara, _Heat_" A quick move of his knee brought the larger man to his own. He didn't like the idea of hurting Heat, it bothered him, but the possibility of Heat trying to eat him was becoming a larger and larger threat with each collision Serphs skull took.

Dark red glared up to their leader, strong arms wrapped tightly to his abdomen.

"My interest lies in someone else." He said it so simply. Crouching down to better face his lieutenant, the same slight smile twisting his lips.

"Someone else?!" As if the entirety of the idea was ludicrous Heat scoffed at him. Apparently he also needed to learn that there were more opinions in the world then his own, and that yes, they did matter.

Leaning forward Serph trapped Heats lips against his own, puling back only to smirk at the addled red head. "In my mind at least, there are more important people in this world then Sara, _Heat_." A few fluid strides had Serph to the door where he paused only long enough to glance back and smile.

* * *

AN - If you like it review and I will continue to write more, if you don't, ignore it. Eventually I'll stop altogether again if nothing happens.


End file.
